


Roadside Building

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Brotherhood of Steel. [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eating, F/M, Guns, Lover - Freeform, Safety, Travel, Wax, thoughts, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

Danse sat quietly on a box in a shop, the long walk seemed to take forever and get them no where near closer to the east, his stomach growling with hunger as he smelled Alexia's cooking, roasted molerat over an open flame. Danse watched with loving eyes as he slowly put his laser rifle back together, he watched Alexia, the way she loved to cook, the way her body moved when she went from working with her armor piece, to cooking the molerat, Danse remembered the first time he tasted molerat, it was bitter and tasteless, the way Alexia cooked it though, it was salty, and sometimes even peppered, she normally served it in a soup with potatoes, it was so delicious from what he thought it tasted like.  
"Danse hand me the armor spritzy shiny shit please." Alexia said as she grasped the bottle from his grasp, he laughed and said. "It's called spray wax, and it makes the armor more shiny." Alexia giggled slightly as she threw the bottle back to him, and it landed square between his legs, she said. "It's spritzy spray shiny shit." Danse smiled brightly.

 

Danse wiped his hands on a towel from his pack, he hated when his hands felt greasy, unless it was from something fun, like oiling a new laser rifle, or waxing Alexia's damn chest plate.  
Alexia ate bits compared to what Danse felt like he could eat, he liked the way she could go from eating a piece of food, to eating the whole plate, she had swings constantly, bouts of where she'd go through things that made her not wanna eat.  
"Why aren't you eating Alexia?"  
Alexia crossed her arms and said quietly.  
"I don't feel that great Danse, maybe it's just from not eating for a few days."  
Danse walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
Alexia was always such a sensitive woman, anything could get her upset or angry, from the way people talk, to how she cooked a meal, her mood swings were usually violent.  
"You need to stop starving yourself." Alexia sighed at Danse.  
"I'm fine, don't tell me.. I'm just not feeling well."  
Danse kissed her again, and walked back to his box, he continued working on his gun.

 

The quiet workshop Danse and Alexia were in was much better than the insanity of being on the road again, she rubbed her eyes as she yawned, she said.  
"We need to get some rest, I'm tired as hell."  
Danse grasped his gun tighter as he heard gunshots from the nearby buildings, maybe Alexia was right he thought, he replied. "As soon as we find a safe building we can rest." Alexia stumbled slightly over a rock, Danse caught her arm.  
"Don't fall asleep while your walking, stay awake a little longer baby."  
Alexia's eyelids were heavy, she walked sure footed, but still staggered slightly.

Danse and Alexia continued walking, for hours past her tripping, she had been a little bit more aware she had to stay up longer. Danse grasped Alexia's hand, she squeezed slightly.  
Alexia hated how the roads were so quiet in some areas, kind of like how she remembered New Vegas, it was such a long journey to the commonwealth from there, she loved the lights and noise there, she loved how the people were fun, and had no shame whatsoever, she loved getting sick drunk almost every night, and when she took her first hit of drugs, med-X, she was so damn high she fell over in the middle of the street, then got questioned because she was apparently under aged at seventeen, she was curious as to how law system worked anymore since the war, she was way past seventeen now, she was twenty-one, almost twenty-two now. Alexia had her share of men, from a lonely courier, to her share of one night stands to Maxson, to Danse, from humans, to synths, she wasn't going to lie, she kind of missed Maxson, he was always very protective, supportive, he loved her greatly, but she wasn't going to let him kill Danse, not now not ever.  
Alexia remembered the first night at the Prydwn, how cold and big it felt, she was scared of how the ships engines made almost a growling snarl from her room, she had went to Maxson's wing when she felt depressed, he got some liquor in himself and her, the first time they had sex, it was more like rape, Maxson kind of just took it upon himself, but she liked it, she fucking loved it. Maxson had been the first person she felt in real love with, sometimes she asked herself if Danse could really feel the same sensual or sexual feelings a real human man could, Maxson felt envy, jealousy, pride, anger, he was very sexual, and occasionally bipolar, he had feelings, Danse though, sometimes it seemed not so likely.  
Alexia pondered the idea of handing over everything she had with Danse to make Maxson happy, what if when she saw him again, she realized she still wanted a man more than Danse, how would she ever have children, she always wanted two.

 

Danse squeezed Alexia's hand, she stopped thinking and realized he was pointing at a roadside gas station, it was almost a shack. Danse looked inside of the door, it was heavily boarded, he managed to push it open. Alexia hated the smell, it smelled like rotting wood, and slightly of rotting vegetables, Danse noticed a radio on the floor, it was quiet.  
Alexia sat on the floor rubbing her temples, she had a horrible headache, Danse sat next to her and pulled his armor off, he stood again to close the door and placed the small couch in the room in front of it, he noticed all the papers and pre-war gadgets on the floor, he knew they be of no use to anyone now. Alexia grasped Danse's hand as he sat next to her again, they laid down on the paper scattered floor, she asked.  
"Danse, do you think Maxson's changed?"  
Danse's stomach sunk, he hated thinking of how Maxson had changed after finding out about Danse's origin. "He's still the miserable old. Well whatever you want to call him." Alexia smirked slightly, she closed her eyes and thought again of Maxson, she feared the day she knew was nearing, she'd have to choose her life of hiding with Danse, or her life of war and humanity's peace if she went with Maxson.  
Alexia's mind stirring until she fell asleep.


End file.
